The Moulin Rouge of Jump City
by dcandthebirds112446
Summary: Forbidden love, something everybody knows. We want things we shouldn't have sometimes. And 90% of those times, it's easy to kick the habit. Or pick and choose. But you can't choose who you fall in love with. Rachel and Richard learn that the hard way...


**A/N: This story is dedicated to TheDreamChaser, upon her requesting I do this story, and the fact she is just awesome and I love her stories. I also wanted to do this story because, at watching the movie, i realized, finally Richard wouldn't be the bad guy! With almost every other story I've done, he's had to make decisions that could hurt or save someone. But this time, Fate is the real antagonist. I hope you enjoy reading this story, because I'm enjoying writing this.**

**I suggest that you listen to the songs** (_they are italicized_)** while you read the lyrics because the singing voices from the movie are very beautiful and add effect to the story. **

**Chapter Search Song(s):**

**-Your Song(ewan mcgreggor)  
><strong>

**DISclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS AT ALL! And I also give credit to Elton John, because this song is amazing! **

* * *

><p>Richard woke up and stretched his legs. It was his first day at a new school. He had left his old one behind, and hopefully for good. The thing was, he always starved for love. But he had never been in love before. Sure multiple girls threw themselves at his feet numerous amounts of times. But that was the problem. They didn't love him. They didn't want his heart. Just his father's money.<p>

So when a few new friends offered him the chance to attend a new school, he jumped at that chance.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It'll be a chance to start over. Isn't there anything you just want to erase completely and start over? And what about your writing? You're really good." Garfield Logan had said to him, "If you talk to the right people, you could put on your own show."<strong>_

* * *

><p>So, he took that chance. He created a new last name for himself. Just his last one, to avoid too much confusion.<p>

Which brings him to why he was there at Jump City's Finest Performing Arts School. Famous for launching the careers of… well nobody. Except one beautiful actress named Angela Roth. She was gorgeous and talented. She acted, sang, danced and she was a mother. Unfortunately, her child was taken away from her and raised by her father after it was discovered that she was taking drugs. The court threw her in jail for twenty years with no visitation rights. She only served two years after dying from starvation. She became too depressed to eat. She barely drank anything, and eventually, she lost the will to live. They found her, dead, in her cell one morning.

The kid was just about four years old then. Now she'd be about Richard's age. Nobody knows who she is though. She was kept out of the public eye for so long, and her mother never told anyone anything about her or her father. Not even a name. Blankets covered her face at every event she attended, and she wore blindfolds and a thick hat whenever she left courthouses.

But back to the school, which in itself could be called depressing. It was run by Trent Trigon. He wasn't interested in the arts, and he just cared about money, unlike his students. No, his students vied for the chance to excel and leave that city for good. For them, it was a way out. A way to move on and leave everything behind. But nobody wanted it more than one student.

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

Rachel closed her locker and slung her backpack over one shoulder. She suddenly regretted the outfit she had chosen to wear, as she saw a boy look her up and down. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a purple and black spaghetti strap top, with black boots. She just wanted to shove his tongue back down his throat and out another exit. But, since it was part of her job to be eye candy for the boys who's rich parents funded the school, she smiled and blew him a kiss sweetly. Seeing the disappointment on his face, she quickly remembered that he was a masochist. She immediately changed the tone of affection and bit down on her lip nodding quickly towards him, and walking off seductively.

The principal stopped her before she reached the cafeteria. "Rachel. I have a new task for you." he said automatically.

"It can wait. I'm starving. I didn't eat breakfast."

"No it can't. Besides, you might want to lay off the food, your baby fat's coming back. And the clients might not like it." she gave him a cold stare before following him to his office. He locked the door and pulled up a file. "There is a new student coming in today."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"All you need to know is he's very wealthy. His father is Slade Wilson."

"Really?" she asked intrigued.

"Really. You get _him _and you get everything _you've _ever wanted. He'll make you a star. His father is very powerful."

"What's his major?" she asked.

"He's majoring in finances." he answered and she smiled evilly. "I'm arranging to have him in one of your classes. Just flatter him a little bit. Show him around if he wants and I'll make sure you are excused from any classes for the rest of the school day."

"Why?" she asked.

"You need to get ready for later.", he answered circling his desk. "He'll be dropping by the house tonight. I'll be gone for a few hours. And you know what to do." she nodded. "After that, he'll be all yours and so with that money."

"Is that all?" she asked. "No problem." she said emotionlessly before standing up, slamming the door and walking to her first class.

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic Acting<strong>

"Good morning class." Ms. Hol greeted.

"Good morning." they answered back listlessly.

"Oh great." she began, chuckling dryly and without humor, "I get the most unexciting, non-passionate, dumb-ass students, who don't even give a shit about learning the fucking _art_, that is acting!" she smashed a nearby vase with her clenched fist. Blood dripped from her hands as the class looked on in horror. But her look of rage, soon turned into amusement. She laughed and said calmly. "As you could probably tell, today we are covering anger." she showed them that the blood was fake. "Thank the special effects class for the breakaway glass too." she gestured to the now broken vase. "Now, who can tell me what anger is?" she asked.

"An emotion." somebody yelled.

"A feeling." some students called out.

"Wrong!" she said writing the word on the board. "I don't want text book answers guys. Think about it. What is anger? Really?"

"A deadly sin?" someone suggested.

"How so?" she asked ready to go with it.

"Well, I mean there is wrath right?" the brunette girl said.

"But wrath and anger are different. Right Ms. Hol?" a red headed boy said.

"They're the same thing." the brunette argued.

"No they're not." they started fighting and the teacher whistled, silencing them instantly. "Hey! Right there! _That's _perfect. _That's _raw! Wally and Jenn, stand up here." they got up from their seats, ready to be made a spectacle of. "Okay, now class, tell me what you see when these two fight."

"Anger."

"Bitterness."

"A girl who seriously needs to get laid." laughter erupted from the back of the room.

"Watch it Garfield." the teacher warned.

"Sorry."

"Excuse me Ms. Hol. But I think Gar has a point." a voice from the back of the room called. Rachel had never heard his voice before. She turned around and saw a new face in the back of the room. She paid close attention to her new client.

Ahhh, I see Richard speaks. Class, this is our new student. His name is Richard and I'm sure we'll all make him feel welcome. Won't we?" she addressed the class. "Now Richard what were you saying?"

"Well, I was saying that Gar was right. But in a more polite way of putting it, there clearly is sexual tension between the two of them, fueling their anger." he finished, and the two up front blushed.

"So in short, you are saying that anger can lead to attraction or lust or vice-verse?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting. I'm going to pair you all up. Hmmm. Who wants to be paired with Terra?" Gar raised his hand almost immediately. "Don't know why I'm surprised. Gar and Terra. You are one team. Vic?" Karen and Sara raised their hands almost instantly. "Okayyyyy, I suppose there can be a team of three. Wally?" Kitten raised her hand. Jenn noticed and suddenly grabbed his arm.

"I think we should just keep it simple and have me and Wally stay together for today." he smiled at her jealousy and Ms. Hol nodded. A few more pairings came after that. The usual, Jack and Jill, Jane and John, Bob and Betty. Until there were only a few left. Garth, Richard, Rachel, Toni, and Kitten.

"Richard and Toni." Ms. Hol called them. "I think you would be marvelous together for this exercise." Toni nodded shyly.

Garth and Rachel looked at each other nervously then raised their hands. "Are you sure that you want to do that Ms. Hol? I mean keeping in spirit with the theme of anger, putting two shy students together, might not be the best move."

"Who says I'm shy?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I wouldn't say you were bold. You wore a plain black shirt on your first day of school. You also kept quiet for the first half of class."

"Yes. And?"

"And that would suggest you were trying to stay hidden. Maybe you were trying to analyze the environment before truly entering it. Maybe you just didn't give a crap, or maybe-"

"Or maybe I like the color black. Or purple." he flirted making her blush slightly. '_This is going to be a tough one._' she thought.

"Okay. I've changed my mind. Rachel and Richard you are a team. Toni and Garth you are the last team."

"What about me?" Kitten asked.

"You don't mind doing a monologue do you?"

"Monologue?" she asked incredulously.

"That. Means. By. Your. Self. Something you should be used to by now." Roy spoke slowly and the class snickered rudely.

"Watch it Roy or I'll-"

"You'll what? Can't be any worse than what you tried to do to me before." he reminded her and she stayed quiet.

Ms. Hol rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Like I was saying. The assignment is to act on the spot. Transitioning from anger to attraction. And for our newbie, what's the number one rule?"

The class chorused, "The second we see you acting, you are not."

"Very good. That means you will be stopped at any point which I don't believe the performance."

Each group got ten minutes to really get into their zones and warm up before stepping on stage.

Team after team went and performed an on the spot skit. Garth was the instigator of anger, and Toni handled her part in lust. The performance seemed flawless. Until it was time for them to kiss, they did so but broke apart laughing with each other.

"B plus."

Terra handled anger and Gar,… well he tried to be suave, but it looked too adorable. It was something he knew he had to work on if he planned to get more out of acting than comedy.

"I give it a B plus guys." Ms. Hol graded them and called Vic's group next.

They performed a love triangle, but the anger from the two girls overthrew the small amount of lust Vic had been able to get in between the ladies' vicious words. The stage combat did grant them extra points though.

"That was a B minus guys. Great anger. Needs more Attraction, less Fatal. Next!" Kitten stepped up and sighed.

"I have no clue what I'm supposed to do. I mean, its not fair. How come, Rachel gets the new hot kid? Who cares if she's the sparkling diamond of the entire school? It should have been me."

"Thank you Kitten. That was neither wrath nor lust. It was more of a hideous envy."

"So what is that? Like a D?"

"F….. minus." she grunted before sitting down. After that Jenn and Wally took their turn and nailed the anger and attraction. "Wow." she graded them with an A as they sat down. "Last but not least, Richard and Rachel."

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked her starting the scene

"Why do you need to know?" she bit back.

"Who says I _don't_?"

"I do! You follow me everywhere. You can't keep your hands off of me one minute. The next you avoid me like the plague!" her eyes were intense.

"Do I?" he challenged her stare but stayed calm in his voice.

"You do. You confuse me. You frustrate me to no end and yet… you make me want you." he smirked.

"Is that really my fault?" he asked moving closer.

"Do you always answer questions with questions?" her jaw clenched.

"Does it irritate you?" he moved towards her lips with his own.

"Yes!" she yelled looking him in the eyes.

"Good." Just before he could place their lips together she pushed him away. And turned around.

"You know what? Go! Just leave. I don't care anymore!"

"Fine. I'll go. Just one more thing." she turned around slowly. Her tears were cold as they raced against her porcelain skin and he took notice before cupping her cheeks and kissing her. He pulled away after a while and the class watched in awe. "_Now_, tell me you don't care." they finished and the class cheered.

"It looks like we have our first A plus!" Ms. Hol graded them before the bell rang.

"See you tonight at my place." she whispered and slipped him the address in a neatly folded piece of paper. Just after she left the classroom, she began coughing. She reached into her pocket for a tissue and coughed into it. She saw blood on the cloth, and shrugged it off as she felt her breath returning to her little by little. She went to the nurse anyway, just in case.

"Nurse Prince?" she called once she arrived. "Nurse Prince?"

"She's probably not back from lunch yet." a voice came from behind.

"Vic. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you? How are you?" he asked a little bit concerned.

"Fine."

"If you're fine then why are you here?" he asked.

"Just needed some aspirin. Can you give it to me?"

"No sorry. I'm just an assistant here. I can't give you meds without the nurse's 'okay.'" he explained quickly. "But hey, if you can hang out until next period she should be back."

"Oh its fine. I've got to leave now anyway. The show must go on right?" she mocked Principal Trigon's motto. Nobody ever forgot that slogan. How could they? It was written all over the school right underneath Rachel's pictures.

"Bye Rae."

"Later." she headed home.

Back in the classroom, Dick was confused as to what she meant. Had she invited him before and he had just forgotten? What if it was some prank for new kids? Even then, why so secret and sexy about it? He wondered all these things on the way to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

"She's probably interested in working with you." Gar told him at lunch later on. He smiled at the possibility.

"Did you mention anything to her about my writing?" he asked.

"No. Not yet, but I could." he beamed.

"It's okay, I'll see her tonight anyways."

"You're seriously going?" Gar asked.

"What have I got to lose?" he shrugged.

"Okay. Well sell it well, and we'll have our show!" Roy high-fived him and left the table to flirt with dance team members.

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one writing this guys." he suggested meekly. "I'm not _that _good."

"Dude, you're like the perfect person to write this bohemian piece. We'll definitely get an A." Gar encouraged him.

"Do you believe in beauty?" Wally asked.

"Yes." he nodded

"Truth?"

"Yes."

"Love?"

"I believe in that more than anything else." he said seriously.

"Then its settled. We have our writer."

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

"What kind of guy is he? Does he want a seductive temptress? Or an innocent girl?" Rachel asked Trent as he left.

"The boy's father is Slade Wilson. Seductive temptress all the way." he said before walking out the door.

"Are you sure?" he didn't seem like that in class earlier, and she wouldn't have guessed that persona would have fit his desires.

"Absolutely!" he called from the car before driving off. Five minutes later she was finishing getting dressed.

Rachel went upstairs and put on a corset and black lacy underwear shorts. She wore a magnificent lacy covering over it and topped it off with black high heeled boots.

The doorbell rang and she called out. "Come in. It's unlocked! I'm upstairs." He followed her voice to the only room with the lights on.

"Hi." he greeted.

"Hello yourself." she said slyly.

"So. I'm not sure why you called me-" she kissed him and he returned it. "Here." he finished his previous sentence. "But I'm glad you did." he laughed and she chuckled seductively moving towards the mini fridge in her room.

"So do you want something to eat or drink?" she offered.

"Well, I'd actually much rather get it over with."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow and climbed on top of the bed. "Well, then come over here and lets get it over with."

"Well I'd rather do it standing up."

"Oh." she began to stand up but he held up a hand to stop her.

"You don't have to stand up Rachel, its just that, well its very long," he referred to his poem, but with her mind on other things, her eyes went wide at hearing this. "and I want you to be comfortable. It's not really modern, what I do and it may feel strange at first, but I promise you, you'll love it." she smiled a little bit pleased and turned on.

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Up On The Roof<strong>

"Can you see anything?" Roy asked Gar. He was hanging upside down and spying to see if he had gotten the job.

"Hoist me down a little bit lower dude, I can't see anything."

"Just don't get caught. If she sees you, Richard will never get this play produced." Vic warned them.

"Trust me, after hearing one piece of his writing, she'll be hooked."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in The Room<strong>

"Excuse me." he turned around getting ready to read for her. She laid on the bed ready with her head back and long dark hair surrounding the pillows. He turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" she asked impatiently.

"Um. I'm kinda nervous." he admitted. "It's just that it takes a while for inspiration to come, and I want to do this right. You know?"

"Oh." she nodded understanding. "Well maybe I can help your ….inspiration." she grabbed his package and his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Lets make love." she threw him on the bed.

"Make what?" he yelped out.

"You want to, don't you?" she asked climbing on top of him. He was extremely confused and speechless. She yelled out like a wild animal, completely selling the temptress thing too well. She quickly unbuttoned his pants. "Hmm. Big boy."

* * *

><p><strong>UOTR<strong>

"He's got a huge talent!" Gar informed them covering his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Room<strong>

"Oh you want to make love don't you?"

"Well no. Yes! No!" he stumbled. "I mean, any other day, I'd love to but I was hoping I could read a poem tonight."

"Yes. Yes." she urged moaning, "I need your poetry now!"

"All right!" he threw her off of him And stood at the foot of her bed. "It's a little bit funny!" he began reading for her, but she was confused.

"What?"

"This feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide." he recited before asking her, "Is this what you want? Is this alright?"

"Oh." _'Reading poetry must be some sort of turn on or fetish for him.'_ she decided to play along. "Yes." she moaned. "This is exactly what I want. Naughty words." she rolled around on the bed.

"I-I don't have much money." he spoke and she kept moaning. "But boy if I did, I'd buy us a- a big house, where we both could live." he stuttered watching her.

"Oh yes. Naughty! Bad boy!" she crawled on the floor and grabbed nearby sheets

"If I were a sculptor- but then again no. A man who makes potions in a traveling show." he paused.

"Don't stop!" she clung to the pillows and laid out the floor arching her back.

"I know its not much, but it's the best I can do." he looked at her like she was insane.

"Naughty! Naughty! Yes! Don't Stop!"

"_My gift is my song!" _he sang and looked out the window hoping he wouldn't screw up. Gar and the rest of the boys were standing on the roof speechless listening. Rachel, was silenced in surprise. He turned back to meet her eyes "_And this one's for you."_

_And you can tell everybody, that this is your song._

_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words, How wonderful life is,_

_Now you're in the world._

He sang and she became enchanted by the sweet quality to his voice, and how he seemed to mean every word he sang. She stood up and watched him sing as he turned back to the window.

_I sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss,_

_Cause some of these verses well they've, _

_They've got me quite cross._

_But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song._

_For the people like you that, keep it turned on._

She smiled and he did too realizing she liked what he had written.

_So excuse my forgetting, but these things I do,_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!_ he hit the notes with such accuracy and excellence.

_Anyway, the thing is, What I really mean, _

_Is yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen._ Rachel smiled as he took her hand and led her around her huge room that seemed to sparkle suddenly in the moon light.

_And you can tell everybody, that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but, now that its done,_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I've put down in words, How wonderful life is, _

_Now you're in the world! _He held the note and spun them around and around getting lost in her eyes. He ended and dipped her, supporting her carefully.

"I can't believe it." she spoke softly acting wonderstruck. "I'm in love. I'm in love with a young , handsome, talented, soon to be finance manager."

"Finance manager?" he asked smiling close enough to kiss her.

"Mmmmm- Not that that's important of course." she shook her head playing it off.

"I'm not in finance." he looked in her eyes.

"Not in finance?" she asked moving closer to kiss him.

"I'm a writer." she stopped moving and as she pulled away, she could hear the record scratch in her mind.

"A writer?" she snapped.

"Yes." he nodded still completely in love with her.

"Oh no." she whispered.

"Gar didn't tell you?"

"Gar?" she asked putting two and two together. "You're not one of Gar's, charming, but oh so lost, brilliant bohemian writers? Are you?"

"Well I wouldn't say brilliant but-"

"No!" she shrieked horrified. " I'll kill him. I'll kill him!."

* * *

><p><strong>UOTR<strong>

"Bring me back up!" Gar shouted.

* * *

><p>"But what about the new kid?" she asked running to her bedroom door. But as soon as she opened it, her father stood there with a guy about her age, who she presumed to be the right client. She screamed and immediately closed the door. "You have to hide. Go out the back! Stay on the balcony!" The door opened and before he could move, Trent walked in and Dick managed to hide behind Rachel's lacey covering.<p>

"My, dear. Are you descent for-?"

"Of course. I was just waiting!"

"Jason, allow me to introduce you to Rachel."

"Jason. What a charming name." she said seductively. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy day."

"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted." Trent left and you could hear his car leave the driveway.

"Not a problem." he smiled stepping in and putting his hat and jacket to the side. Richard took the opportunity to hide near the mini fridge. Rachel took notice and tried her best to distract Jason.

"Are you okay? You look thirsty." he said moving towards the mini fridge.

"Don't!" she panicked but quickly pointed his attention to her balcony. "You just love the view?"

"It's great." he said moving towards the fridge.

She moaned, stopping him and began to dance to distract him. "I feel like dancing. Don't you?"

"Actually, I'm kind of thirsty."

"No! It's a little bit funny!" she said quickly.

"What is?" he asked confused.

"This…" she struggled to remember and Richard popped his head out mouthing the words to her. "Feeling, inside. I'm not one of … those.. who can easily… hide!" she finished but he accidentally knocked something over. Before Jason could turn his head she ran up to him and held his legs. "I don't have much money! But if I did, Oh I'd buy big house, where we both could live!" she spread his legs and got eye level with Richard. She mouthed for him to go, and closed his legs sliding her hands up slowly, and gradually, before singing,

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words, How wonderful life is,_

_Now you're in the world…._

She sang sweetly and saw the twinkle in Jason's eyes before she realized she had accomplished part of her goal. He now believed that she was in love with him.

"That was beautiful." he said.

"It's from Spectacular Spectacular." she explained watching Richard try to leave but suddenly stop at realizing Jason's bodyguard was standing just outside. "Suddenly with you here, I've realized the true meaning of those words." He closed the door a little bit too loudly, and he hid while Rachel threw herself on the bed and pounded dramatically. "Jason! Don't you mess with me! Surely you know the effect you have on women!" she cried. Then stared him down. "Oh you want to make love don't you?" she brought him down on top her and he began kissing her neck roughly.

She motioned for Richard to leave through the balcony. "Oh Jason." she said his name and a stab of pain hit Richard. He didn't move. 'Go! He'll kill you!' she mouthed. He stood in place. "Wait wait! We should wait, until opening night of the play." She gave Richard a look as if to ask, 'There, happy?' he nodded in response and hid on the balcony.

"What?" Jason asked he got off of her a little bit.

"We should wait until opening night. You just have this presence and its overwhelming and frightening. We should wait until opening night to have sex."

"But I want to see you." he argued as she pushed him out the door.

"We'll see each other everyday during rehearsals." she closed the door and stormed up to Richard. "Do you have any idea? Any idea at all, of what would have happened if they found you?" she freaked and passed out into his arms. He tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't budge. A few minutes passed and he had an idea. He put her on the bed and climbed on top of her to perform CPR. Just as he did though, Jason came back in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LMAO! I loved the part when he said,** 'its very long, and i'd like you to be comfortable', **lol. Hope you liked it and I hope I'm doing it justice!**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~  
><strong>


End file.
